1. Field
Embodiments relate to a nitride-based semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a power converting system, efficiency of the entire power converting system may depend on efficiency of a power switching device. As a switching device, a silicon (Si) based power metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFET) or insulated gate bipolar transistor (IGBT) may be used.